The ImPossible and UnStoppable X Gene!
by Harper loves Alex
Summary: The first page says eveything you need to know.
1. Preview Auther Note

The ImPossible and UnStoppable X Gene!

On a Mission in Canada , Dr. Anne Possible aka as Mindwalker with fellow X Men Rogue , Storm and her 6 year old daughter Kim Possible find a mutant boy in abandon science lab. Raise by wolves's and evil scientist , the X men have there hand's full .

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

I hope you Kp fan's like this fan fic, and I want some Ideas before I post my story. So I have some thoughts about my fic. Anything will be ok rating will be T. so Please tell me what you like or what you don't like. I'm open to all ideas.

Your DWS.


	2. Chapter 1 the wild Boy

Dark Wolf Stoppable

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

The ImPossible and UnStoppable X Gene!

On a Mission in Canada , Dr. Anne Possible aka as Mindwalker with fellow X Men Rogue , Storm and her 6 year old daughter Kim Possible find a mutant boy in abandon science lab. Raise by wolves's and evil scientist , the X men have there hand's full .

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkkpkpkpkpkpkp

Chapter I : The Wild Boy

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

( Some where in the Canadian Mountain's)

" Mom, look over there is that it" asked 7 year old Kim Possible as she pointed at a old abandon building. Kim had long red hair and green eye's. She was wearing a big green winter coat, black pants and black winter boot's.

" Good, eye red let's go" said. Rogue in a southern voice as she started to walk there.

( _Ok, guy' s the x Men in my fic look like the one's in the original marvel comic, and you know how the Possible family looks) _

" My name is Kim" said Kim as she frown she hated being called Red.

" Let's go Kimmy" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Kim, she was 7 month's pregnant but she was the only telepath at the institute. Kim grabbed her mothers hand and followed her in to the abandon building .

" Looks like no one has been here in years" said Rogue .

" Yes, but Professor Xavier said he felt something here but he didn't know what" said Strom as she looked at the computer's.

" Mom, can I look around" said Kim as she looked at her mom.

" I don't know Kimmy this place it's not that safe" said Mrs. Possible as she frowned.

" Please , mommy please I'll be safe" said Kim as she begged.

" No Kim, stay with me we don't know whats here" said Mrs. Possible as she shook her head.

" But, mom" wined Kim as she frowned.

" Look, sug you can play later at home" said Rogue as she smiled.

" But none of the other kids will play with me" said Kim as she frowned.

" Sorry, Kimmy"said Mrs. Possible as she frown, she wished one of the kids would play with Kim.

"Someone's here" said Storm as she looked around. . Kim ran into the next room to hide.

" Kim stay in there" said Mrs. Possible as she started to look around.

( next room)

" This place is scary" said Kim as she looked around. The room was dark and there was snow everywhere and broken computer's, loss wire's , a medical table. Kim looked around she didn't like this place it look like it came from a scary movie about mad doctor's or aliens.

" Grrrrrrr," growled something in the dark.

" Who's there, Mr. Wolverine stop growling." said Kim as she looked around. Something jumped infront of Kim. Kim looked at what had jump infront of her, it was a boy or a girl she couldn't tell.

" Umm, Hi I'm Kim" said Kim as she looked at the person infront of her.

" Grrrrrr" growled the kid as it looked at Kim. Kim looked at the kid more and saw it was a boy. He had long brown hair, he was dressed in just ripped up shorts and he was covered in mud. The boy looked at Kim and sniffed the air. He crawled to Kim and stared to sniff her.

" Hi. Again whats your name" asked Kim as she looked at the boy;

"Grrrrrrr," growled The boy. He looked at Kim and Kim held out her hand for him to smell it.

The Boy sniffed Kim's hand then licked it. Kim smiled and then she petted him on the head. He liked it and the he jumped on Kim and started to lick her all over her face.

" Hehehe, stop that it tickles" said Kim as she smiled. Kim saw some thing on his neck. Kim took the necklace. It was a necklace like in the army a dog tag , and on it , it said Ronald Stoppable , Project X part 2.

" So, your name is Ron I like it."said Kim as she smiled. Ron Looked up at her. For the first time Kim saw his face, it was very dirty but she saw he had brown eye's.

" Me, Ron" said Ron as he pointed at himself. Ron couldn't talk that much, he hadn't seen another person in a long time. He hope this one was nice to him.

" And I'm Kim Possible" said Kim as she smiled. Ron stood up strait on his feet and smiled at Kim.

" K......P....KP" said Ron as he nodded and licked Kim on the check.

" Ok, you can call me Kp"said Kim as she liked her new nickname.

" KIM," yelled Mrs. Possible as she used her power's to bring Kim in her arm's.

" No, mommy he's my friend" said Kim as she looked at her mom and pointed to Ron. Ron growled and he did the same thing Mrs. Possible did with Kim., now Kim was in Ron's arm's.

" My Kp" growled Ron as glared at Mrs. Possible.

" Ron it's my mom she's my mommy it's ok" said Kim as she looked at Ron and smiled . Ron frown and his eyebrow's knitted in confusion , he didn't know what a mom or a mommy was.

" What's going on here" said Storm as she walked in with Rogue . Ron went back on all four's and started to growl. Kim ran back to her mom.

" Who's that, swamprat" said Rogue as she looked at Ron. Ron sniffed the air and glared at Storm. Ron turned his attention back at Rouge . Rogue smiled and walked up to Ron and bent down to his level. Ron looked at Rogue then at Kim.

" Who are" asked Ron as he pointed at Rouge.

" There mommy's friends" said Kim as she smiled. Ron frown again a word he didn't know, who were these people and why were they in his home.

" OUT" roared Ron as he stomped his feet and hands on the ground. Rogue took off her right glove and touched Ron. He should of passed out but, nothing happened. Ron looked at Rogue like she was crazy.

" He's ok, why didn't he passed out, y'all see that" said Rogue as she touched Ron more. Ron tried to move away but Rogue held him tight.

" Go, off Ron" said Ron as he tried to get away from her.

" I won't hurt you sug" said Rogue as she started to cry. Ron Stopped and looked at her. Then he pushed her on the ground and jumped on her. Ron looked at Rogue closer and started to sniff her.

" Water from eye why" asked Ron as he licked one tear off her. Ron spit it out and frowned.

" Why, water from eye" asked Ron again as he frown.

" I'm just happy, I can't touch anybody.... sug your the first" said Rouge as she wiped her tears away.

" Ron, is perfect mutant Project X 2 better then X 1" said Ron as he smiled.

" Sug , where's your parent's or your family" asked Rogue as she looked at Ron.

" No family, only wolves and me" said Ron as he grinned.

" Mom can I keep him" asked Kim as she looked at her mom.

" Kim you can't keep Ron, he's not a pet." said Mrs. Possible as she smiled at Kim.

" I WANT RON, NOW" yelled Kim as she glared at her mother.

" Ron want Kp" said Ron as he got off of Rogue and tackled Kim and started to lick her.

" Your coming home with me sug" said Rogue as she picked up Ron and kissed his dirty check.

" Ron home here" said Ron as he looked at Rogue.

" Ron, you can sleep with me in my room" said Kim as she smiled and wiped her face.

" No Ron here" said Ron as he didn't want to got with them.

" Child come with us we have a home and food for you" said Storm as she smiled at Ron.

" Ron go and Ron go home back" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Hmm, we'll see what Xavier says" said Mrs. Possible as she looked at Ron and the other X Men.

" If Ron go , Ron keep Kp all time" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Yha, and I can keep you Ron." said Kim as she grinned.

" Ok, Ron go" said Ron as he looked around.

" Ron , will miss home and wolves" said Ron as he frowned.

" You'll like the institute, it's big and has many room's and more friends" said Storm.

" And Ron be with Kp" said Ron as he pointed at Kim.

"Yes, you and Kimmy can play all the time" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled, this boy really like her Kimmy.

" Let's go" said Storm as she headed out. Rogue held Ron and walked out with Mrs. Possible holding Kim.

( The Institute)

" Were Home sug" said Rogue as she looked down at Ron. Ron held on to her tight. It was his first time on a jet and he was scared.

" No more air" said Ron as he looked at Rouge.

" I tell you what sug, after a bath I'll show you how to fly this jet." said Rogue as she smiled. Ron shook his head no.

" Ron, no like" said Ron as he frowned and buried his head in to her chest.

" Ok, sug whatever you say." said Rogue as she petted Ron on the head.

" Ron, no like Ron want to stay on the ground" said Ron as he looked at her.

" Ok, first you need a bath and then I'll cook you something good" said Rogue as she picked Ron up and walked out of the X Jet.

" Food" said Ron as he smiled so big.

Everyone walked into the Institute. Rogue took Ron to her room and gave him a bath. It was the hardest thing she ever did , he tried to escape the whole time. But in the end she found out he had blond hair and really cute ears.

While Rogue spent time with Ron, Mrs. Possible and Storm talk to Professor Xavier about Ron.

( Living Room)

" Hmm, He's like Logan part of Project X.......but he said part two very interesting" said Professor X as he looked at Storm.

" Yes, he can talk and he's seems to understand what were talking about and Rogue can touch him it's amazing" said Storm as she looked at Xavier.

" Now, that is amazing" said Xavier as he smiled.

" Can he stay with us. Mr. Xavier please I like him " asked Kim as she looked at the man in the wheel chair.

"Yes, he can stay but only if he wants to" said Professor X as he smiled at Kim.

" Yippee I can keep Ron" said Kim as she jumped up and down. Everyone smiled at Kim as she jumped for joy.

" What's all the excitement for" asked Rouge as she walked in with Ron in hand.

" Ron,... you looked different" said Kim as she looked at Ron now, after his bath he was clean and Rouge gave him a hair cut so his hair was short.

" Yha, Rogue cut Ron's hair and give bubble bath Ron like bubbles" said Ron as he smiled. Ron let go of Rogues hand and ran to Kim and held her hand.

" I can keep you Ron, and you can sleep with me" said Kim as she Kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron smiled and licked Kim and she smiled.

" Ron will stay by Kp side forever" said Ron as he hit his chest and smiled at Kim.

"Hmm, Ron will you come over here please" said Professor X as he looked at Ron. Ron looked at Rogue and she nodded, Ron walked to Xavier and sniffed the sir around him.

" I won't hurt you I promise" said Professor X as he smiled at Ron. Ron glared at him when he said that.

" I hear that long time ago, man in white coat always end up bad , Ron get hurt all time" said Ron as he glared at Xavier.

" I don't want to hurt you Ron, I want to ask if I can read your mind to see what happen to you" said Professor X as he looked at Ron. Ron looked at Kim and at Rogue both nodded and smiled at Him.

" Hmm, Kp is ok with you then Ron is ok with bald man" said Ron as he closed his eye's. Xavier read Ron's mind. Xavier went deep into Ron's mind and saw everything he saw since he was born.

( Ron's Mind)

" **What shall we call him" said Male Doctor One ( **_I'm not giving all the doctors names . So there just number's) _**_as he looked at baby Ron. He was just born and all five doctor's looking at the baby boy._**

" _**Let's Call him Ronald, I always liked that name ....Yha Ronald ....Stoppable so when you say his name very fast it sounds like Unstoppable and thats what he's going to be when were done with Him, a unstoppable mutant" said Female Doctor two as she picked up baby Ron.**_

" _**Fine, with me let's get to work now" said Male Doctor Three as he picked up a tray full of needle's filled with different colors. Doctor four and five nodded and started to inject Ron with what was in the needles.**_

_**( next memory , 4 year old Ron)**_

" _**Stop crying, Ronald " said Doctor Five as he glared at Ron.**_

" _**I want to play" said Four year old Ron as he cried.**_

" _**No, you have to do three more test and then you can play" said Doctor Five as he looked at Ron.**_

" _**Why , do I have to do test all the time" said Ron as he whipped his eye's.**_

" _**Your an experiment , were making you the perfect Mutant to Kill all other Mutant's" said Doctor Five as he looked at Ron.**_

" _**Am I bad , if I'm a mutant" asked Ron as he looked at the Doctor.**_

"_**Yes, you are now shut up and drink all of this" said Doctor Five as he handed Ron a tall cup filled with green and purple liquid.**_

" _**Ok, I'm sorry I'm a bad boy" said Ron as he drank the stuff.**_

_**( Next Memory , 5 year Old Ron)**_

" _**DO, IT AGAIN RON, WE'LL KEEP DOING THIS ENTILL, YOUR PERFET" yelled Doctor Four as she glared at Ron. Ron was running an dodging laser.**_

" _**Ok," said Ron as he got up and started to run again.**_

" _**Were , going to do this all night Ron" said Doctor Four as she looked at Ron. Ron frowned he wanted to sleep and maybe hopeful eat , he hadn't eaten in two full day's.**_

_**( Couple of day's later)**_

_**BOOM, BOOM**_

" _**GET, OUT OF HERE" said Doctor Two as she ran out of the flaming building.**_

" _**What about Project X2" said Doctor One as he looked at the other four Doctor. **_

" _**Forget about it, we can start over again" said Doctor three as he ran out of the building.**_

" _**Fine" said Doctor Four as she ran out too. All the doctor's left , running away from the exploding building. Ron watch them run , he ran after them trying to catch up with them. The building exploded, the powerful blast hit Ron and he hit a tree, hitting the tree made Ron black out.**_

_**( Next Day)**_

" _**Oww, my head hurts" said Ron as he rubbed his head. Ron looked around everything look weird he never been outside before. But worst of all he felt no other humans near by , he was by himself.**_

" _**What am I going to do" said Ron as he looked around. A big gray wolf walked up to Ron and started to smell him.**_

" _**Hehe, hi I'm Ron" said Ron as he hugged the big wolf. The big wolf started to walk away it looked behind and Ron started to follow it.**_

_**The next couple of memories were of Ron and the wolves's living in the wood's hunting and Ron going back to what was left of what he used to call home. **_

_**( End of Ron's mind)**_

" Hmm, I'm sorry for what you had to live with Ron , but you won't have to worry about that here your safe you'll have a home" said Professor X as he smiled at Ron. Ron looked into his eye's and knew he was not lying.

" Ok, Ron trust" said Ron as he ran back to Rogue and held her hand.

" Ron you can stay in my room en till we pick one for you" said Rouge as she looked at Ron.

" Ron like Rouge , Rouge smell good" said Ron as he jumped on her and sniffed her neck.

" Good, I like you too Are you hungry , Ron" said Rogue as she smiled at Ron.

" We hunt now, Ron can help hunt with Rogue" said Ron as he smiled at Rogue.

" We don't need to hunt Ron we have plenty of food here" said Rogue as she smiled at Him.

" No, hunt then how get food" said Ron as he looked confused.

" I'll show you Ronnie" said Kim as she grabbed his hand and ran to the kitchen. Rogue smiled and followed them.

" What did you see in his mind" asked Mrs. Possible as she looked at Xavier.

" It was very hard to read his mind, I only saw what he wanted me to see and that was not much. He's been tested on and god knows what" said Professor X as he frowned.

" It looks like he like Rogue and My Kimmy loves him" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled.

"What are you trying to say" asked Storm as she looked at Mrs. Possible.

" I think he is home now and we'll learn more of Ron as he grows up" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled.

" Your right , but we need to know what else can he do, you said that he took Kim like you did with you power's maybe we have another telepath with telekinesis powers" said Professor X as he smiled

" I don't think so something tells me that Ron's full of surprise" said Mrs. Possible as she left and walked to the kitchen.

" Hmm, I think shes right" said Storm as she looked at Xavier.

" I agree , Let's see what Cerebro " said Xavier as he looked at Storm.

( The kitchen)

" Ron, what do you like to eat" ask Kim as she hugged Ron.

" Hmm, umm rabbit and deer" said Ron as he grinned and showed his fangs.

" Oh.... is that like bacon I like bacon" said Kim as she frowned.

" Whats bacon" asked Ron as he scratch his head.

" Don't worry sug , I give you what ever you" said Rogue as she smiled she was cooking her famous gumbo soup.

She made a big bowl for Ron and place it infront of him. Ron looked at the bowl and started to sniff it. He liked how it smelt . Ron touched it and growled it was so hot, Rogue got some ice an held it to Ron's finger and kissed it .

" Here sug , blow on it first and then yha can eat it" said Rogue as she smiled at Ron. Ron like her cheek and blew on the soup like Rogue told him to.

" Ron like" said Ron as he smiled and keep blowing and drank up the whole bowl.

" Good, I'll cook for you everyday" said Rogue as she ruffled Ron's hair.

" When Ron go home" asked Ron as he looked at Mrs .Possible .

" Well, Ron we hoped you wanted to stay here for a bit. You know see if you liked it here and play with Kim" said Mrs. Possible as she frowned.

" If Ron stay , Ron can be with Rogue and Kp" asked Ron as he looked at Mrs. Possible.

"Yes, I'll love it if you stayed with me Ron" said Rogue as she smiled at Ron. Ron nodded and smiled back. Ron's smiled was more like a wolf grin.

" Yippee Ronnie's staying" said Kim as she jumped up and down.

" Who's the twerp" asked Logan as he walked in and looked at Ron. Ron looked at Logan and sniffed the sir. Ron growled and jumped on Logan and glared at Him.

" Grrrr" growled Ron as he glared at Logan.

" Grrr, twerp" growled Logan as he looked at Ron.

" Ron, now That your living with me your going to learn some manners if it kills me" said Rogue as she grabbed Ron and took him to her room.

" So who's the twerp" asked Logan as he looked at the two redheads . Kim glared at Logan and telepathically threw him against the wall.

" Ron's mine, don't hurt him or I'll hurt you" said Kim as she looked at Logan. Mrs. Possible picked Kim up and telepathically undid what Kim Did.

" Sorry, Wolverine she didn't mean it" said Mrs. Possible as she left and went to put Kim to take a nap.

" Hmm," said Logan as he turn around and went to find Ron.

( Rogues Room)

" Now, Look here I know you were raised By wolves but that doesn't mean you have to act like a animal" said Rogue as she looked at Ron who was sniffing everything in the room.

" Ron, want to eat more" said Ron as he jumped on Rogue and licked her cheek .

" Look, sug I want you to behave and act like a regaler human" said Rogue as she hugged Ron.

" Why" asked Ron as he looked at Rogue.

" The humans don't like us mutants that much and we have to blend in with them" said Rogue as she smiled.

" Ron will be good an learn again the manners" said Ron as he smiled at Rogue.

" Good, now let's start" said Rogue as she put Ron down on her bed . Rouge started to tech Ron how to act and talk like a regaler human.

( Next day)

" Kp, " said Ron as he talked Kim and licked her on her cheek.

" Ron, lets eat and then we can play" said Kim as she hugged Ron.

" OK, Ron no I'll like that" said Ron as he correct himself.

" Great, lets" said Kim as she smiled at Ron. Both Kim and Ron walked to the kitchen, well Ron Ron walked on all fours and followed Kim.

( Kitchen)

" Food" said Ron as he jumped on the chair.

" Now, sug what did I say about jumping on things and one word sentences" said Rogue as glared at Ron.

" I need to be good" said Ron as he frowned.. Ron sat down and smiled.

" Yes, now wait there I made you some pancakes" said Rogue as she gave Ron a small short stack. Ron sniffed it and eat the whole thing in one bite.

" May Ron have some more" said Ron as he held out his plate for more.

" Yes, you can and it's may I have some more please" said Rogue as smiled at Ron. It took all night but he got it and did great he learn all his manners.

" Please can I have some more" said Ron as he he looked at Rogue.

" Here you go, sug" said Rogue as she put more pancakes on Ron's plate.

" Thank you" said Ron as he ate more pancakes.

" Hey twerp, your going to be in the danger room with me, hehe" said Logan a looked at Ron.

" I will,..... beat you" said Ron as he looked at Logan.

" Now, thats my Ron" said Rogue as she ruffled Ron's hair. Ron smiled. Logan nodded and Ron nodded back.

" NO HE'S MINE" yelled Kim as she telepathically threw Rogue out the window.

" KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE, HOW DARE YOU" yelled Mr. Possible as he walked in and looked at Kim. Rogue flew back in and looked at Kim.

" Ron is mine and not Rogues" said Kim as she looked at her father.

" Kimmy, behave and apologize to Rogue" said Mr. Possible as he pointed to Rogue.

" NO, RON IS MINE" yelled Kim . Ron walked to Kim and hugged her.

" Kp, say sorry for Ron" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" I'm sorry Rogue, but Ron still mine" said Kim as she looked at Rogue. Rogue smiled and shook her head.

" Fine, but I'm going to raise him you can have him when he's 18" said Rogue as she looked at Kim. Kim smiled and nodded.

" And Ron will be good boy" said Ron as he smiled.

" Yes, you will, now lets play house" said Kim as she dragged Ron out of the kitchen.

" Ron want more food" said Ron as he looked at the kitchen while he was being dragged.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

Well, I hope this is good I love X Men and you know I love KP and Then Ron man . So tell me what you think. And to all of my fan's for my other fic's some are going to be trashed cuz I don't like em any more or the idea is going to be upgraded . Sorry and thanks for reading them. DWS


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter II : Powers**

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkp

( Cerebro )

" Hmm, from what I read from Cerebro he's like Rogue but far far much unique. He can copy any power by just watching or like Rogue touching the person . And he's like Storm he can control the weather and all the elements any kind of element at his hands, and still his powers grow amazing he might be the must powerful mutant in the world." said Professor X as he looked at Logan , Rogue, Storm, Mrs and Mr. Possible , Storm , Beast and Cyclops .

" Wow , Hmm Well Charles we need to teach him how to act like a perfect human and get him to school soon . Good thing we have all summer to teach him." said Beast as he smiled.

" Well, he needs some one to train him how to fight and That will be me" asked Logan as he looked at Professor Xavier.

" Alright, but don't hurt the Little fellow" said Rouge as she frowned.

" Hmm, he'll be tuft when I'm done with him" said Logan as he left.

" What about, his health I want to make sure he's ok" asked Mrs. Possible as she looked at Rouge.

" He's in perfect health Like Logan he won't get sick" said Charles as he smiled.

" Well, ok" said Mrs. Possible as she frowned.

" So what do we do now" said Storm as she looked around.

" We, stop this ridiculous thing here and go back looking for Jean." said Cyclops as he frowned.

" Scott, get over it my sister left you because she doesn't love you anymore." said Mrs. Possible as she glared at Scott.

" I still love her, you stupid whore " said Scott as he glared back.

"Well, get over it you cheating loser " said Mrs. Possible as she left the room in rage..

" Scott, how many times do we have to tell you she's not coming back , your hurt Jean by cheating on her with that teenage girl. AND IF YOU EVER HURT MY ANNE AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU" said Mr. Possible as he glared at Cyclop's.

" Oh, I'm so scared , Hahaha what are you going to do to me fix me. Your mutant power is nothing compare to mine." said Scott as he glared at Mr. Possible.

" At least I can keep the woman I love unlike you." said Mr. Possible as he left.

( The living room)

" Mommy why are you crying" ask Kim as she hugged her mom.

" It's nothing bubblebut , it's just the Scott said some very mean things to me and hurt mommy ok" said Mrs. Possible as she wiped her tears away. Kim and Ron where playing , but now they were both hugging her, Ron was licking her face to wiping away her tears to.

Scott came walking in and glared at the scene.

" Oh, look at this" said Scott as he picked Ron up and glared at him.

" Grrrrrrr, off of Ron Now and No hurt Mrs. P or Ron will hurt you " growled Ron as he glared at Scott.

" Can't talk can you, Aww poor baby" said Scott as he threw Ron at the wall. Ron slid down and glared at Scott.

" No one wants you here get out and go back to your cave" said Scott as he walked away.

" Ron, are you ok" asked Mrs. Possible as she telepathically picked Ron up and flew him to her.

" I'm ok , no hurt" said Ron as he smiled.

" Good, Look Kim Ron promise me that you two will stay away from Mr. Summers" said Mrs. Possible as she hugged Ron and Kim. Kim and Ron nodded.

" Ok we will mommy" said Kim as she promised this to her mom.

"Good, now go play" said Mrs. Possible as she got up and left the kid's.

" Ok" said Ron as he licked Mrs. Possible one more time on the cheek. Ron and Kim ran off to play. Mr. Possible walked in as soon as Kim and Ron left.

" Anne dear are you ok" said Mr. Possible as he sat down by his wife.

" Yha, Ron made me feel better by licking me , I can see why Kimmy loves him" said Mrs. Possible.

" Hey thats my job, I should Talk to Ron about that" said Mr. Possible as he faked frowned.

" Hmm, yes it is the making me feel better and the licking part are both your job's " said Mrs. Possible as she kissed Mr. Possible and held him.

" Well, I think I can make you happier and tell you we got the results back from test and were having twin boy's" said Mr. Possible as he smiled. Mrs. Possible smiled and rubbed her belly.

" Twin boy's wow, Thats great" said Mrs. Possible as as she smiled.

" Yes, It is Kimmy is going to be so happy" said Mr. Possible as he kissed his wife.

" I don't know about that , she really wanted sister's" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled.

" Hmm, well let's go tell her later and let us go to our room and I'll show you how much I love you My Mindwalker" said Mr. Possible as he smiled using his wife's mutant name.

" Sure thing Mr. Possible" said Mrs. Possible as she smiled her husbands mutant name was his name.

( With Kim and Ron Kim's Room)

" Ron, Let's play house" said Kim as she smiled and ran to get Pandaroo.

" Kp, can Ron ask question." said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Anything Ronnie" said Kim as she smiled at Ron.

" Can, Kp help Ron talk good" said Ron as he looked at Kim.

" Ok, let's get started we'll play school so you could learn and have fun. But we have to ask Mr. McCoy he's a teacher he can help us" said Kim as she put Pandaroo down. Kim and Ron went to find Beast . He happily helped the kid's

( 3 hours later)

" Thank you, beast" said Ron as he smiled he now remembered how to talk and how to act human.

" No problem and our next class will be on Shakespeare" said Beast as he smiled at the kid's.

" Ok , bye Best and thank you" said Ron as he smiled and ran away. Kim followed him and waved

bye as she left.

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk

Kpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpkpk

If you guy's have any idea that would be great . Please make this your fic too.


End file.
